Misery
by Fluffy9
Summary: A new girl is in town with a deadly secret.She has to find one person but kill her new friends in the process. She has to lose the man she fell in love with and her kitten that she loves more then life. Can the one that she loves help her or will he betra


Wanted-chapter one  
By Erica Marie Dale  
  
Running. Running. Running. That is all the girl could do through the dark ally. Faster. Faster. The men behind her were catching up. Stumbling from side to side wearing her school uniform she made it out of the ally and into the busy streets. The girl turned and ran, blending in with all the other students going to school. "Which way did she go." One of the men was saying. "It doesn't matter, we can get her tonight." The other one said. "Tonight. Heh" the short first man was saying holding a gun. "This will be easier then taking candy from a baby" "Don't underestimate her again." The third man was saying, "She is much more powerful then she looks. Remember last time." They walked further into the ally then their voices drowned out. Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were standing right next to the dark ally watching the whole thing. Seto was standing near by staring towards the men. "What was that all about" Joey started. "I don't know but lets find out" Yugi had a confident look on his face. "You really look confident Yuge. Do you really think we can easily find out what is going on." Joey said, "I mean they have guns and all" "Well maybe you are right." Yugi exclaimed "We shouldn't but into other peoples business." "What Joey, are you scared!" Tristan harassed Joey. "Joey, Tristan." Bakura had a serous face on. They quickly understood to stop getting at each other's throats. They decided to walk to school when they saw Kaiba. "HEY KAIBA!" Joey yelled toward Kaiba's way waving his hands in the air. Kaiba quickly walked away until he was out of their sight. "What's biting him" Joey started walking to school. "Maybe the fact that he just about hates our guts" Tristan said. "But that's still no reason not to say hello or even wave!" "What, are you stupid Joey!" "I am not!" It just went back and forth the whole way to school. Ring. Ring. Ring. It was the late bell and everyone scattered to their classes. "We have a new student today class." The teacher started saying and everyone quieted down. "Her name is Kimi Daisuke. Kimi please take a seat next to Joey and Kaiba." It's the girl from before Yugi thought. Yes it is. She looks different from any normal girl. Yami answered in Yugi's head. She doesn't even look like she was running this morning. Does Yugi have a crush now? I don't have a crush on her so stop listening to my thoughts. Yugi likes a girl. SHUT UP. No answer. Kimi Daisuke started walking back and sat with Joey on her left and Kaiba on her right. She was wearing the school uniform, a short skirt and pink blouse and white top and bow, and long white socks that went right above her knees and 4 inches under her skirt. Kimi's long light brown hair was up in a ponytail on top of her head going down a little past her shoulders with two black strips going from the front of her head down to the end of the ponytail. She had dark red lip stick on and black eyeliner with some blush to put some color in her pale skin. "Now class, we will be watching a movie today and everyone needs to take notes." The teacher was talking very loud so people in the back of the room could hear. "These notes won't be turned in but I hope you will take them anyway." Kimi turned to Joey and smiled. "Can I have a few pieces of paper?" she asked with this sweet innocent voice. "Um.. Oh sure. Here." Joey handed Kimi five pieces of paper and turned back towards the teacher before Kimi could see him blushing. The movie started and the lights dimmed. Not many people were paying attention to the movie and they were just talking instead. Kimi started writing on a piece of paper. Soon she was writing on the third piece of paper. The teacher looked around then stared at Kimi. "Kimi" the teacher said, "May I see how far you have gotten on your notes?" "Uh...OK" The teacher started walking down the aisle when he sneezed and looked down. In that split second Kimi took Kaiba's notes with her right hand and put her papers under her desk with her left. She handed the teacher the notes and the whole class stared with disbelief that the teacher didn't see. "Nice job Kimi. I will give you extra credit for all these notes." The teacher handed Kimi back Kaiba's notes and walked to his desk. Knock. Knock. It was the door. "I will be right back class. I hope you can all behave yourselves." The teacher left the room and Kaiba stared straight at Kimi. "Here you go." Kimi handed Kaiba his notes back. "Sorry about that." Kaiba took his notes and looked away from her. "Hey Yuge, check this out." Joey was talking to Yugi pointing at the papers Kimi put under her desk. "It says Dear Makoto, If you kill her I will be after you for the rest of your life. Don't even scratch her or I swear you will be dead. All I need is more time. You do know that if you hurt her I won't give you what you want. I hope you know that. Meet me in four days at" Another piece of paper was on top of it hiding the rest of the note. "The other note is sent to a guy named Taro. I can't read what it says though." Joey finished. "Oh no!" exclaimed Yugi. "We should try to help her." You shouldn't butt into other peoples business without all the facts. I no but this could be dangerous. Nothing. OK, OK. I will stay out of it. All the students surrounded Kimi asking her questions of all sorts. It has been a very long time since they have had a new student and even longer since the new student looked so good.  
  
Four hours later school was out. Tea, Mai, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Miho, and Bakura were all walking together to Yugi's house. They decided to try a new shortcut through a wide ally way. One building was really old built with bricks and the building on the other side was glass with an elevator seeable on the other side. From the top floor Kaiba and Mokuba were coming down the elevator. "Aww. Look at the adorable kitten." Tea said looking down towards it. The kitten was a little bigger then her hand, all black with a white stripe going down its face. Just then Kimi flew backwards into Tea. Kimi hit the ground and slid till her head hit the wall of the old brick building. The jeans and shirt Kimi changed into ripped in the back and blood was all over her back. Yugi leaned over Kimi. "Are you all right." "Yes, fine. Oww!" Kimi sat up and pulled herself up into a standing position. It's the three men from before. And there is another one with them. He looks strong. Kimi kneeled down and helped Tea pick up her books. "I am so s." Kimi started to say. The shortest of the three men had a gun pointed straight towards Kimi. She stood up with scared eyes and then Kimi walked towards them "I told you I just need more time."  
  
"But we have waited to long." One of them said "This whole time we were going to kill you and that girl you care about any ways. Taro go." So that is Taro. One of the notes she wrote was to him. Do you see what I see? What? I don't see any thing. Taro looks like Keiko. The eyes and skin, the shape of their bodies. I do see that now. They look alike. Taro walked towards Kimi and Kimi walked away going backwards so she could watch him. Kimi's hair started to come out of its ponytail and sweat went down her face. She kept walking till she hit another brick wall. She was trapped. Taro walked closer and closer. He was ten feet away from her now.  
  
Wanted-chapter two  
  
By Erica Marie Dale  
  
Ten feet. Nine feet. Taro was getting closer and closer to Kimi. "But Taro, why would you do this to me. Brother!" Kimi started to cry. "Don't kill her." One of the men was saying. "I would personally like to do that another time." He held out his gun and smiled. "Any one of you even thinks about helping her you will be killed instantly. Just stand where you are and everything will be ok. Well for you at least." He started laughing this obnoxious laugh. "Poor Kimi." Joey said. "Yea" Yugi agreed with him. "Wait, did she say brother a little bit ago." Joey yelled, "So you mean that her brother is killing her!"  
  
"Not killing her." The third man said, "He is just warning her." Mokuba and Kaiba were half way down and Kaiba had already seen the whole thing. But Mokuba had just realized it. "Look! That poor girl needs help." "No she doesn't." "Kaiba! She could be killed or hurt badly. We have to help her."  
  
"Oh all right. When we get down there." Taro walked closer and closer to Kimi. His hand stretched out and grabbed her throat. He lifted her up until her feet were a foot off the ground. "Kimi!" Tea yelled then collapsed crying because they couldn't help her. Kimi smiled and didn't even try to get out of his grip leaving her hands and feet dangling down. Then Taro pushed into her throat really hard making it impossible for her to breathe. Kimi brought her hands up to his big strong hand. She kicked at Taro but he backed up so she couldn't reach him without loosening his grip on her throat. She dangled there pulling at his hands trying to get him off of her. Soon it was too much. She went to long without being able to breathe. Kimi's hands fell to her side and her head leaned forward. Taro let go of his grip and let her fall to the ground unconscious. Taro and the three men walked off leaving them all alone. Tristan ran over to Kimi with the others following. He kneeled down and flipped her over so she was looking up. "She's not breathing." Tristan said. "Joey do a lip to lip."  
  
"No." "You're the only one good at it. NOW!" "Okay, okay." Joey went down to Kimi's face. He held her nose closed and opened her mouth. Slowly he brought his head down and his lips were on hers. Joey breathed out, putting air into her lungs. Then he pushed on Kimi's stomach making the air come out. In. Out. Over and over again Joey did that. Until Kimi started breathing on her own but still unconscious.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba just then came out of the glass building to see how Kimi was doing.  
  
Joey tried to pick Kimi up but dropped her. "She is to heavy." Kaiba came up and picked Kimi up. "She is as light as a feather. She's not heavy, you are just weak." "Can we come to your house" Serenity asked "Just until she awakes." "Of course you all can, Serenity." Kaiba answered. "Get into the limo." "Only reason we get to go over there is because Kaiba likes Serenity." Joey whispered into Yugi's ear. "Yes but at least Serenity isn't going alone." Yugi answered. Right before Tea got into the limo she grabbed the little kitten.  
  
It was 8:17 PM when Kimi woke up in blue silk pajamas and in a bed. Kimi sat up and looked around. 'What happened to my clothes?' She thought 'Who changed me?' "Your awake!" Tea said walking into the room with Mai, Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Miho, Bakura, Serenity, and the kitten behind her. "I'll go get Kaiba." Mokuba said. "So how are you feeling?" Miho asked. "Better. Much better. My kitten! Here Kata." Kimi replied. Kata walked up to Kimi and jumped onto her lap. "So this is your kitten?" Tea asked "Yes it is." Kimi replied. "I have her siblings, mother, and father at my friends house where I come from." "So you gave up your other cats!" Tea said.  
  
"No I didn't." Kimi started. "I'm not staying here long. I only came here to find somewhere."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's something you shouldn't get involved in." "May I ask you why they were after you." Yugi asked. "There are many reasons. Too many to count." Kimi replied. "Just incase you were worried on who changed you, don't." Tea said. "Me, Mai, Joey, and Bakura got you changed." "TEA!" Joey said "I don't think she will feel comfortable knowing a...I mean two guys helped her change!"  
  
"OH, so sorry." "It's okay." Kimi answered. "As long as they didn't." "Oh no, they didn't" Tea answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, I'm startin' to feel confused here." Joey remarked. "It's a code girls use. Only mature and popular guys understand it." Tristan smiled. "So do you understand it Tristan?" Joey asked. "Well actually no." Tristan looked down at his feet. Kaiba walked in with Mokuba right behind him. "Would you like some tea Kimi?" Mokuba asked. "Yes please." Kimi answered. "Anyone else?" "Me!" Tea and Bakura said at the same time. "Okay, I'll be right back." Then Mokuba left the room. Everyone sat in silence at first. No one knew what to say. Just then Miho looked at the clock. "8:53!" Miho's eyes got big. "I should have been home a long time ago. I should get going. See you all on tomorrow." Miho left the room and turned right. "I think I should get going to." Mai said picking up her stuff. "Come on Tea, let's go." "Okay." "I'm coming to." Serenity said. "I'll see you at home Joey. Don't stay too much longer." They all left and it was just Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Bakura, and Kimi left in the room with nothing to say. Mokuba walked back into the room with three cups of tea. He handed one to Bakura and one to Kimi. "Where did Tea go?" Mokuba asked. "She left without her tea." Mokuba looked down at the cup of tea in his hands. "Does anyone else want some tea?" He looked around at everyone's faces.  
  
"I'll have some." Joey said. "Do you have any extra sugar for it?" "Yes, right here." Mokuba handed Joey his tea and two sugar packets. "Only two! Ah well. Thanks Mokuba." Joey poured both packets of sugar into the tea and stirred it around. "You just couldn't stay away from the sugar now could yea Joey?" Tristan started up again. "Hey now!" Joey yelled at Tristan. "Do you wanna take this outside? Come on." "Lets go." Tristan and Joey walked out of the room into the hallway to fight. Mokuba shut the door to keep out most of the noises. They could still hear Joey and Tristan yelling at each other back and forth. "I can't believe I'm helping you, Kimi." Kaiba scowled. "The new girl that stole my notes in class to get a better grade." "I am so sorry about that." Kimi said. "I didn't mean to get you mad or anything." "Look at the time!" Bakura said. "It is already 9:24 PM!" "You guys can sleep over tonight if you want." Mokuba said. "Since we have no school tomorrow and all." Mokuba looked up at his big brother trying to convince him to let their visitors stay over night. "Ok but you all have to leave right away in the morning." Kaiba said. "Thank you Kaiba. Now I need to call my parents and tell them. Can you show me where a phone is Mokuba?" Everyone except Kaiba and Keiko walked out of the room to call their parents.  
  
"Don't you have to call your parents Kimi?" Kaiba asked. "What parents." Kimi looked up into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Wanted-chapter three  
By Erica Marie Dale  
  
Kimi shared a guestroom with Bakura. In the next room over Tristan, Joey, and Yugi were sharing a guestroom. On the other side of the hall were Kaiba and Mokuba's rooms. "I can sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." Bakura told Kimi. "No thank you. You have the bed. I'm just going to watch TV downstairs." "Are you sure Kimi?"  
  
"Yes I am. If you want you can join me watching TV." "No thanks. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Okay. Good night Bakura." Kimi picked up her kitty, Kata, walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the TV room. The TV was huge. Kimi had never seen anything so big. Well at least never a TV that big. She plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Kimi squeezed a pillow while she watched four different horror movies one after another. "I get the bed!"  
  
"No I get the bed!" Joey and Tristan were fighting again.  
  
"Now calm down guys." Yugi said. "Let Joey have the bed. Yesterday Tristan got my five dollars."  
  
"Ok, Joey gets the bed." Tristan said. "But next time." "I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." Yugi said. "If you need anything I'll be down there." Yugi walked out of the room and down the stairs. He saw the TV on in the other room so Yugi walked into there and saw Kimi. "I thought you would be asleep." Yugi said. "Nope, I'm wide awake here with Kata." "Kata?" Yugi looked around.  
  
"Yes, my kitty." Kimi said picking Kata up. "Oh. Can I ask you something personally Kimi?" "Sure. What is it?" "Well In school I saw a note of yours. It was about a girl. Who is that girl?" "She is my twin sister, Kita." "You have a twin!"  
  
"Yes I do. And I have a little sister named Kiku." 


End file.
